


Daddy Loves Me More

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddles, Daddy!Taehyun, Gen, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Beomgyu, bottle feeding, little brother!Kai, swaddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Taehyun finds out about Beomgyu and Kai's little sides and starts acting as their daddy. It's all going well until Kai starts to feel like Beomgyu is taking all of Taehyun's attention and affection. When Kai has an outburst about it, Taehyun and Beomgyu show him just how loved he is.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Daddy Loves Me More

t all started because Kai forgot to lock the door. He always, always remembered to lock the door when he and Beomgyu were in little space since the others didn't know about it. But this time he just forgot. They had been really busy and not only had he not had time to be little, he hadn't had much time to relax at all. The stress of it all had started to wear Kai out. When they finally got a day off Kai was so ready to be little that he went really little; babyish little. Even Beomgyu was acting littler than he normally would be; maybe he had been just as stressed. So they'd gone to Kai's room and made a comfy, cozy nest of blankets and stuffies on the bed to lie in while they watched cartoons. Kai was so little he was drinking out of his bottle, something he didn't do very often and Beomgyu was so little he was sucking on a pacifier, something that Kai had only seen him do a few times. When they had settled into the cozy stuffy nest, Beomgyu had cuddled his head against Kai's shoulder. Kai said, "Really little today?"

"Really little, yeah" Beomgyu had agreed, the words slightly muffled by his pacifier.

They'd only gotten a little bit into the movie when the door was flung open and Taehyun came in. That's when Kai remembered, too late, that he hadn't locked the door. He stopped sucking on the bottle but for some reason he froze; the nipple still stuck in his mouth. He could feel Beomgyu tense up next to him. Just as the thought occurred to Kai to try and hide it, it was too late. Taehyun had already flopped down onto his bed and was giving them a curious look. Kai couldn't tell if it was bad or not.

"What are you guys doing?" Taehyun asked.

Kai looked at Beomgyu hoping he'd know what to say; he was the big brother! He should know what to do! Kai's mind was still muddled from being little and he couldn't think of anything to say but the truth and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell the truth. Taehyun might think they were weird.

But Beomgyu didn't say anything and Kai didn't either. When they didn't respond, Taehyun stood up so he could get a closer look at them in their stuffy nest. Everyone knew they liked stuffies but he expected Taehyun to ask why they had a pacifier and bottle.

But he didn't. He grinned from ear to ear. "How cute are you two!" he said excitedly, giving each of their cheeks a little pinch like he was an old grandpa or something.

"Really?" Kai asked hesitantly. He wanted to ask if he thought they were weird but couldn't seem to make himself.

"Um….yeah!" Taehyun said as if it was obvious. "You look like babies!"

"We are!" Beomgyu said happily, surprising Kai. He finally spoke and that's what he had to say! Kai felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't know why; Taehyun clearly didn't think they were weird.

"I can definitely see that" Taehyun said with a smile, tapping his pacifier. "Can I join you guys?"

"Yeah!" Beomgyu and Kai said at the same time, excited. They moved to make space for Taehyun but he didn't want to sit on the edge; he crawled into the middle of the bed and pushed his way between them, putting his arms out. Kai quickly nuzzled into Taehyun's left side and Beomgyu did the same on his right side.

Kai was so happy; he and Beomgyu would have another little friend! But Taehyun didn't seem very little after a while. He didn't want a pacifier when Kai offered to share one with him; he didn't even want a stuffy or blankie. He just seemed happy in the middle of them, holding them. About half way through the movie, Taehyun grabbed Kai's empty bottle and pulled himself from them.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get snacks" Taehyun announced and left the room. As soon as he left Kai and Beomgyu looked at each other and started to giggle. Kai didn't really know why but it felt good to laugh like that.

When Taehyun came back, he slid back into his middle spot, holding a bowl of fruit and Kai's bottle which he had filled up. He handed Kai his bottle but when Kai and Beomgyu tried to reach into the bowl, he playfully slapped their hands away.

"No, babies. I'll do it" Taehyun said. And then before they could protest, Taehyun fed them each a piece before taking one for himself. Kai liked it; Taehyun feeding him made him feel extra babyish. Kai was beginning to think Taehyun didn't want to be little at all; it kind of seemed like he just wanted to take care of them.

When they finished their snack, Taehyun held the bottle up to Kai's mouth. Kai was happy to curl up against Taehyun's chest, taking the bottle into his and sucking on it slowly. When he looked over at Beomgyu, he was resting on Taehyun's other shoulder, looking as content as Kai felt, the pacifier moving slightly in his mouth as he sucked on it. Kai had never felt so small as he did right then.

When the movie ended, Kai and Beomgyu were yawning and Taehyun said, "I think it's bedtime for someone. Let me tuck you in."

Taehyun pulled the covers back and Beomgyu and Kai scrambled underneath in Kai's bed. He pulled the covers up to their chests and tucked it in around them, rearranging the stuffies. "Okay, I'm going to go get ready for bed but I want you two to sleep and not stay up being silly" Taehyun said, trying to sound serious but Kai could tell he was trying not to smile; he liked telling him and Beomgyu what to do. Which was fine with Kai because he liked Taehyun telling him what to do even if was to go to sleep.

As soon as Taehyun had left the room, Beomgyu rolled over in bed so that he was facing Kai.

"Kai" he said with a little giggle as he shook Kai's shoulder, "What do you think? Taehyun's acting like he's our daddy."

He giggled, covering his mouth shyly after he said it. Kai couldn't help but start laughing too. Because it was true. At first Kai thought Taehyun wanted to join them because he wanted to be little too. But he didn't; he was taking care of them like a caregiver. Kai liked the idea of having a daddy.

"When he comes back, you call him daddy and see what he says" Kai dared Beomgyu with a giggle.

Beomgyu's mouth hung open. "No! You say it first!"

"What? No way!" Kai said.

The door cracked open and Taehyun stuck his head in. "Sounds like some babies aren't sleeping" he said in that pretend serious voice of his.

Kai and Beomgyu looked at each other, stifling their laughs behind their hands before closing their eyes and trying to go to sleep.

Taehyun keeps taking care of Kai and Beomgyu when they have time alone together, holding them on his lap, feeding them snacks and tucking them into bed. Having a daddy to take care of him makes Kai feel all warm and fuzzy in his chest; it feels like he has so many good feelings in him that it might bust out of his heart but in a good way. He likes when daddy puts his pacifier in or squeezes him tight, calling him cute or a good boy. He still doesn't call Taehyun daddy to his face; he's too shy. And he doesn't know if Taehyun wants to be called daddy; some people don't like that. But he and Beomgyu call him daddy between them and then giggle about it, their cheeks blushing.

But then something starts to happen that Kai does not like at all. Beomgyu starts to steal all of daddy's time and attention. He liked when daddy took care of them together; actually he'd like all of the attention to himself if he's honest. But lately, every time he feels little and goes looking for Taehyun, Beomgyu's already stolen him. When he wants to sit in Taehyun's lap, Beomgyu's already in it and he just has to sit next to him which isn't nearly as good. When he wants Daddy to tuck him in, he's already tucking Beomgyu in and Kai has to wait; he doesn't like being second. And then, Daddy starts calling Beomgyu cute more than him; Kai knows because he counted! It starts to feel like Taehyun is just Beomgyu's Daddy and Kai is in the way.

And then one day it's just the last straw. He goes looking for Taehyun because he wants cuddles. But of course Beomgyu is already with him but that's not all. Daddy is feeding him a bottle! Beomgyu isn't the baby; he is! Beomgyu is supposed to be the big brother!

Daddy is sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, holding Beomgyu in his lap all wrapped up in a blanket. Daddy is holding the bottle for him and rocking him back and forth. It looks so cozy and warm and safe Kai wants it right now! He doesn't know what Beomgyu's problem is; he's never seen him use a bottle or want to be swaddled before. He's never that little. Usually he takes care of Kai; now no one is taking care of Kai. Kai feels like crying but he holds it in.

He climbs up on the bed next to Taehyun and tugs at his shirt. "Uh…..uh" he whines. "I want a bottle too!"

"I can feed you too, after Beomgyu" Daddy says with a smile. Kai pouts; everything is 'after Beomgyu'!

And then, by the time Beomgyu gets done, it's time for practice and Kai doesn't get one! He wants to cry but he has to be big. "I'm sorry, we'll do it later" Daddy promises him. But they won't; Kai knows they won't. Daddy only has time for Beomgyu. He shoves his tears deep inside him as he gets big. Now he's not sad; now he's mad.

He's still mad the next day even when he feels himself be little. He goes into the living room to play video games but Daddy and Beomgyu are in there. And Beomgyu is sitting in his lap; again! Kai can't take it anymore; his anger comes up in him like a volcano.

"My turn!" Kai says angrily as he runs over to them and then before he even decides to do it, he pushes Beomgyu out of Taehyun's lap and he hits the floor with a loud crash.

"Hey!" Beomgyu whines from the floor while Daddy looks at him with a mean face and says, "Kai!" like he's in trouble. Kai doesn't care; he's too mad.

"It's always your turn for cuddles and I never get any! You need to share! You were never this little before; stop it!" Kai yells at him. It doesn't feel good. He and Beomgyu never argue, especially when they are little. Being little with Beomgyu has always felt good until Beomgyu started to steal Daddy all the time. Kai wants things to go back to normal when he didn't feel angry and resentful of Beomgyu all the time. But he can't stop now that he's started.

"Hey!" Beomgyu yells, getting mad now too. "I'm little too! You can't tell me to stop being little! I like being taken care of for a change!"

"But it's always!" Kai screams. "Every time I want cuddles or bottles or snackies you're always in the way!"

He can tell he hurt Beomgyu's feelings by the way his lip pouts out a little bit. "You're being a selfish, ugly brat!" Beomgyu says.

Kai knows what Beomgyu is saying is true; that's what makes it worse. He knows he's being mean and hateful and in front of Daddy but now that he's started he can't stop.

"Oh yeah?" Kai says coldly. "Well, I hate you! Stop stealing my Daddy!"

Kai knows he messed up as soon as he said it; he wants to take it back but he cant. He wanted to hurt Beomgyu and he did. He watches as his eyes rapidly fill and he burst into tears.

"Kai, that's enough" Taehyun says quietly as Beomgyu starts wailing. He gets off the floor and throws himself at Taehyun, who wraps his arms around him to console him.

Kai just watches them for a minute; Beomgyu who hardly ever cries, sobbing because of Kai and Taehyun hugging him and rubbing his back. Kai gets a sick feeling in his stomach. All he wanted was Taehyun's attention. He really didn't want to hurt Beomgyu; he just wanted him to go away for a little bit. But now, he was mean and he's still alone. Kai feels the emptiness inside him growing and flowing through him like a river. He feels so small and so lonely; there's no way Taehyun will want to be his Daddy anymore now. Tears fill Kai's eyes; he runs off to his room as he bursts into tears.

He slams the doors behind him and throws himself on his bed; he grabs one of his stuffies and holds it tightly as the tears run down his face. Hugging his stuffy doesn't make the loneliness go away. He wants to hug Taehyun. He wants to hug Beomgyu, who he doesn't hate at all. But now he's probably ruined everything. Taehyun won't want to be his Daddy and Beomgyu probably won't want to be his brother and play with him anymore.

After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door; before he can say anything Taehyun walks in. Beomgyu is with him, holding his hand and still crying.

"Go away!" Kai wails, covering his face with his stuffy. He's embarrassed of his tears; he's embarrassed of his angry outburst. He doesn't want Taehyun to come in here and tell him off for being mean or tell him he's not going to take care of him anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere" Taehyun says softly as he walks into the room, "I can't let one of my babies cry in here alone."

That should make Kai happy; does Taehyun still want him to be his baby? But for some reason he only cries louder. Taehyun sits on the edge of the bed with Beomgyu who nestled into his right side, crying quietly. Kai peaks one eye out from his stuffy, looking at Taehyun who holds out his free arm toward Kai.

"Come here, baby" Taehyun says gently, not even sounding mad. Kai knows he doesn't deserve to have Daddy comfort him since he was so mean but he wants it so bad he lets himself do it anyway.

Kai throws himself at Taehyun, nestling into his side as he wraps his arm around him. For a few minutes it's quiet except for the sound of Beomgyu and Kai crying and sniffling, Taehyun rubbing their backs.

Eventually, when Kai's sobs start to even out, Taehyun speaks. "Talk to me, Kai" he says. "Tell me what's going on."

Kai doesn't decide to say it; it just kind of spills out when Taehyun asks him.

"You like Beomgyu better than me!" Kai wails, a fresh wave of tears washing over him. He knows Beomgyu is cute and funny and likeable but it still hurts. Insecurity is one of those things that isn't supposed to follow him into little space; it's bad enough when he's big. He doesn't need it here too.

"Oh, Hueningkai, that isn't true" Taehyun said softly, running a hand through Kai's hair gently, working out tangles he didn't brush out this morning. "I like you and Beomgyu just the same. You're both my cute little babies."

"It is true!" Kai insists. "Beomgyu is getting all the attention now! Every time I want you to take care of me you can't because he's already there! He's always sitting in your lap and you're always playing with him and calling him cute and stuff!"

It's kind of embarrassing to admit all of this with Beomgyu sitting right there. He half way expects Beomgyu to argue but he doesn't. He's not crying anymore but he just lies against Taehyun; he doesn't have any argument left in his because Kai hurt his feelings too much.

"I am sorry that you feel I am giving Beomgyu all the attention" Taehyun says after a while. "That's not what I was trying to do. I want to take care of you too. If am giving Beomgyu more attention it's only because he tells me what he wants. You have to speak up, Kai. Based on your little outburst out there I'm assuming you've been feeling this way for a while. You can't hold bad feelings in like that; you have to say something. It's not like you to be shy, Kai. Talk to me, okay?"

"Okay" Kai says quietly, rubbing the tears off his face with the back of his sleeve. He doesn't exactly feel good yet but he doesn't feel bad. Taehyun didn't yell at him or push him away like he expected.

"Now, I think you have something to say to your hyung, right, Kai?" Taehyun says, giving Kai a knowing look.

Beomgyu looks up from where his face was buried in Taehyun's chest. His eyes are tinged red, his lip pouting out slightly. He looks so little that Kai feels like the big brother for a minute. Guilt churns in his stomach. Beomgyu's the only person he ever shared his little side with before Taehyun; he feels like he could share with him something he couldn't share with anyone else. He hates that he made something fun and little between them into an ugly competition. Now it seems really dumb that he thought Beomgyu was trying to steal Taehyun from him when he really only wanted to be babied too; they wanted the same thing. Beomgyu has always done such a good job of being his big brother that he's taken for granted that Beomgyu is a little too. Maybe he didn't always want to be the big brother and take care of Kai; maybe Kai should have taken care of him sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Beomgyu" Kai says, guilt twisting in him. "I'm sorry I pushed you. And I'm really sorry I said I hated you. I don't hate you; I love you. I was just saying that because I was jealous of you."

Beomgyu gave him a little smile and Kai felt a weight lifted off him. "It's okay" Beomgyu said, "And I'm sorry I called you a brat; you're not a brat."

"I actually really was being a brat" Kai admitted. "I don't blame you for saying that. It was selfish of me not to see that you want to babied too. I was just thinking of myself."

"It's okay" Beomgyu said again, "I still want to be your big brother."

Taehyun scooted over so that Kai and Beomgyu could give each other a hug, smiling as he watched them. "Now that's what I like to see" Taehyun said, "My babies hugging instead of fighting."

Now Kai felt good again. Beomgyu's arms around him, knowing he wasn't upset anymore, knowing everything was okay made all the anger and loneliness inside of him fizzle out.

"So, Kai" Taehyun said after a minute, giving him a sly smile, "I'm Daddy, am I?"

Kai let go of Beomgyu, feeling his face turn red in embarrassment. He'd been so upset he forgot that he had let that slip when was yelling at Beomgyu.

"Uh…..uh…Beomgyu calls you that too!" Kai said, panicking. That's what little brothers were good for, right; telling on their older brothers.

"Hey!" Beomgyu said, his face flushing red too.

But Taehyun didn't look upset; he actually looked pretty pleased with himself. "It's okay; you guys can call me Daddy. Um…..I actually kind of like it" Taehyun said, his turn to look red and embarrassed. Kai and Beomgyu looked at each other and started giggling.

"Well, now that that's cleared up" Taehyun said, rubbing his red cheeks a little bit, "I want to make it up to you, Kai. What do you need from me?"

Kai blushed but for a different reason. Why was it so hard to just tell Taehyun what he wanted, especially since he told him he just had to tell him what he wanted to get it? "Uh…."Kai said, biting his lip. He felt his headspace drop again, feeling really little. "Well, um…..yesterday you swaddled Beomgyu and fed him and it looked really nice. And uh…..I wanted you to do it with me too and you said we would but we didn't. So…..uh…..can we now?"

Taehyun smiled at him and looked at him; like, really looked at him. Kai felt all warm inside and small….. "Of course we can" he said gently, sounding so Daddy Kai felt even tinier.

"I'll go make you a bottle and be right back, okay?" Daddy told him, giving his arm a squeeze.

As soon as Daddy left, Kai could feel arms wrapping around him, pulling him close. Beomgyu pulled him so that he was lying against his chest, safe and warm and cradled. His head felt fuzzy with babiness. Even though he'd been so mean to Beomgyu he was still treating him like a big brother. Kai felt like he was floating.

Beomgyu held him the whole time Daddy was gone, humming a lullaby in his ear. When Daddy came back, he gave Kai a wet kiss on the cheek before he let him go. The kiss surprises him and he's still holding his cheek when he notices that Beomgyu is leaving.

"Uh...hyung" Kai whines, reaching out an arm toward Beomgyu. He stops at the door.

"I thought you'd want to spend time alone...with Daddy" Beomgyu says shyly, unable to look at Taehyun as he says the new name and blushes.

Kai feels warmth spreading through his chest. As mean and hateful as he was about getting some attention from Taehyun all alone, now he doesn't want Beomgyu to leave.

"You can stay" Kai says, "you just don't get to sit on Daddy's lap."

Taehyun is blushing when Kai looks at him; obviously pleased about being fought over and called Daddy.

"Okay" Beomgyu says, hoping back over to the bed, grabbing one of Kai's stuffies to cuddle while Kai gets his cuddle from Daddy.

Daddy gets an extra blankie and lays it on the bed to wrap Kai in. Kai immediately flops back on it, stretching out comfortably. Beomgyu rubs his belly and then pats it like baby.

"Awww...look at the baby" Beomgyu coos at Kai like a doting big brother.

"Yes, isn't he such a cute little baby?" Daddy agrees. He leans over Kai so he can see him smiling big, looking at Kai like he really is a cute little baby.

Kai's stomach feels fluttery and excited. Daddy pulls the blanket around him, tight and secure, tucking it in until Kai is wrapped up like a burrito. His arms are wrapped around himself inside the blanket and rather than feeling confining it makes him feel safe and secure. He can't move at all: daddy will have to move him. Kai's arms and legs feel fuzzy and heavy and useless, all the stress melting away from him. It makes Kai feel like he's going to a little place in his head he hasn't gone before. It's like being completely helpless but rather than that being a bad thing, Kai likes it.

Daddy sits back against the bed's headboard and pulls Kai toward him so that he is sitting in his lap, his back supported by one of his arms. Beomgyu sits next to Daddy, holding his stuffy and watching as Daddy grabs the bottle for Kai.

Kai is warm and safe, nestling against Daddy's chest as he gets the bottle and puts it in his mouth. The milk is perfectly warm; as Kai drinks it feels like it warms his whole body. It gives him a floaty happy feeling. Daddy rocks him back and forth gently as Kai sucks on the bottle. This is the littlest Kai has ever felt.

When Kai opens his eyes he takes pause; Daddy is staring down at him with a smile on his face and when their eyes meet Kai feels like he sees him; sees all of him and all he wants to do is take care of and protect Kai. It makes his chest swell with love and happiness; all his worries and insecurities really were unfounded. Taehyun really does care about him; he really does want to take care of him. It's okay to be little; it's okay to be himself. Because Daddy is looking at him like he's the best thing ever and even Beomgyu is looking down at him and smiling.

When Kai finishes the bottle Daddy gently pulls it out of his mouth. He wraps his arms around Kai and pulls him closer to him in a big hug. Daddy is warm and smells nice and Kai is floating on a cloud of happiness.

"I love you Daddy...I love you hyung" Kai whispers. He didn't expect to say it; it just kind of tumbled out. But he means it, so much.

"I love you too" Taehyun and Beomgyu both say at the same time, wrapping him up in hugs and love.


End file.
